superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Turkey Jerky/Wild Blue Younder Credits (1993)
"Turkey Jerky" Written by Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Directed by Gary Hartle "Wild Blue Yonder" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Alfred Gimeno Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as Miles Standish Frank Welker as Narrator Cody Ruegger as Birdie Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Orchestration Julie Bernstein B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Christopher Dent Carolyn Gair Audu Paden Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Alfred Gimeno Gary Hartle Bill Knoll Model Design Sue Crossley Bob Doucette David Fulp Maureen Trueblood B.G. Key Design Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Dan McHugh Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Rolando Oliva Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Diplomat Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Mark J. Howard Paul Trandahl Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Hisao Yokobori, Takashi Kawaguchi, Keiko Oyamanda Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Thanksgiving Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution